Im Körper des Feindes
by Samusa
Summary: Matsumoto will Hitsugaya einen Gefallen tun und ihn größer machen und zwar mit Hilfe einer Erfindung Uraharas. Ähem, ob das wohl gut geht? XD
1. Hier kommt das Vögelchen!

_Disc.: Gehört alles Kubo Tite, der mich mit Kapitel 237 in den Wahnsinn treibt! Ich verdien hiermit kein Geld. _

_Möhp, ich wollte wirklich, wirklich erst eine Tsubasa Fic schreiben…wirklich! (kam das „wirklich" gut zur Geltung?) Argh, aber Hitsu und Matsu haben eine zu große Anziehungskraft auf mich…und ich hab so viele nette Challenges…was soll ich machen? (äh es werden wohl der mehr Bleach Challenges als Tsubasas...ähä)  
_

_Anm.: Ist aus technischen Gründen in der Zeit nach den ganzen Soul Society Geschehnissen angesiedelt. Hitsu und Matsu befinden sich also in der realen Welt und wohnen bei Orihime. Aber keine Sorge, **keine** Spoiler sonst weiter!_

_Taichou - Captain_

_Fukutaichou - Vize-captain_

_Pairung: Hitsu/Matsu/Matsus Brüste...pfui wer da was falsches denkt! O.o  
_

**Im Körper des Feindes**

_by Samusa_

„Vergiss es."

„Oooooch, komm schon Taichou! Das…"

„Nein."

„Aber es könnte…"

„Nein."

„Mir zu Liebe!"

„Bloß nicht."

Matsumoto hielt inne. Ihr Taichou konnte ja so gemein sein, wenn er wollte. „Urahara hat gesagt, dass man damit das Wachstum ankurbeln kann." Sie hielt eine Art Kamera hoch, allerdings wusste Hitsugaya, dass alltägliche Gegenstände, die von Urahara Kisuke kamen und umfunktioniert wurden, nicht unbedingt auch alltägliche Aufgaben erfüllten.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte. „Stimmt etwas mit. meiner. Größe. nicht?"

„Äh Taichou, du gehst mir gerade mal bis zu meinen Brüsten. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Hinamori in dir was anderes sieht, als ihren kleinen Shirou-chan, wenn…"

„MATSUMOTO!" Tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen. Es war nur Matsumoto, die in ihrer Tageshochform steckte, was das Nerven anging. Vielleicht sollte er ihr mit ein paar auszufüllenden Berichten vor der Nase herumwedeln, damit sie etwas Abstand von ihm nahm. „Könntest du jetzt bitte aufhören mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben und deine Arbeit machen?" Schlimm genug, dass sie hier in der realen Welt festsaßen und Hitsugaya sich nicht persönlich um seine Division kümmern konnte, aber das hieß nicht, dass er deswegen alles schleifen ließ.

Rangiku seufzte. Ihr Taichou war wieder in bester Laune, so viel war mal sicher. Dabei wollte sie ihm doch nur helfen. „Taichou…" Hitsugayas Worte vollkommen ignorierend riss sie ihm den Stift aus der Hand, mit dem er seine Papiere bearbeitete. „Lass mich doch wenigstens ausreden…"

Hitsugaya wünschte sich in diesem Moment einen einfachen Stein oder so etwas als Fukutaichou. Das lief im Endeffekt auf das Gleiche hinaus, nur würde dieser ihn dann nicht mit so viel Unsinn zutexten.

„…Urahara hat mir versichert, dass es völlig ungefährlich ist."

„Ich würde diesem Irren nicht einmal einen Stift abkaufen und das, obwohl ich gerade wirklich einen gebrauchen könnte."

„Du denkst immer viel zu negativ, Taichou." Matsumoto schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Also, was hatte er gesagt? Ich schau hier durch und fotografier dich und dann kommen hier irgendwelche Neutronen, oder Elektronen…warte, oder Futonen?...die kommen da jedenfalls rausgeschossen und…"

Futonen? Hitsugaya war sich sicher, dass Dummheit manchmal wehtun sollte.

„Is ja auch egal. Jedenfalls wirst du dadurch größer."

„Als würde ich mich auch nur von irgendwem oder – etwas beschießen la…Matsumoto? Leg das Ding weg!"

„Hier kommt das Vögelchen!"

_Knips_

Als Hitsugaya aufwachte, brauchte er keine Sekunde um festzustellen, dass etwas nicht stimme. Er fühlte sich mehr als merkwürdig. Wieso lag er hier überhaupt auf dem Boden, eben hatte er doch noch auf der Couch gesessen und Papiere bearbeitet? Leicht benommen stand er auf und schaute…sich…um.

Nein!

…

Oder doch? Er war größer! Viel größer! Konnte es tatsächlich funktioniert haben?

Dennoch fühlte er sich komisch. Sein Blick fiel auf die bewusstlose Person auf der Couch und...er erkannte dort sich selbst. Wann hatte er seinen Gigai verlassen? Und wo war eigentlich Matsumoto? Hitsugaya verschränkte die Arme, oder besser gesagt, wollte seine Arme verschränken, doch irgendetwas war ihm im Weg.

Langsam sah er an sich herunter und…

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", schrie.

Orihime kam aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt und hockte sofort neben Hitsugaya, da dessen Knie ihm den Dienst versagt hatten und er gen Boden gesunken war. „Rangiku-san, was, was ist denn?"

Hitsugaya achtete gar nicht auf Orihime. „Ich…ich hab…" Er schluckte. „B-Brüste." Und verdammt, was war mit seiner Stimme los? Er hoffte seit langem auf eine Veränderung in seiner Stimme, aber das war definitiv ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung.

Orihime wirkte mehr als verwirrt. Dass Rangiku-san…nun ja, das konnte ihr doch nicht erst heute aufgefallen sein? Außerdem war sich Orihime sicher, dass der Fukutaichou der zehnten Division häufiger als häufig von selbst auf ihren Vorbau zu sprechen kam. „Rangiku-san, geht es dir gut?"

Hitsugaya drehte seinen Kopf langsam in Richtung Orihime. Ihm kam dann so langsam doch ein grausiger Verdacht, allerdings wollte er wirklich sicher gehen. „Wieso…nennst du mit Rangiku-san?"

„Eh?" Das verwirrte Orihime doch etwas. „Entschuldige, Matsumoto-san?" Dabei hatte sie ihr doch eigentlich gesagt, sie solle nicht zu förmlich mit ihr reden.

Hitsugayas Augenbraue zuckte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und marschierte auf direktestem Wege ins Badezimmer. Als er in den Spiegel blickte, der ungewohnt tief hing, musste er sich am Waschbecken festhalten, um nicht erneut zusammenzubrechen.

Wieso, um alles in der Welt, sah er aus wie sein fauler – und vollbusiger - Fukutaichou?

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

_Anm.: Ich hab mich dazu entschieden, das in einzelne Kapitel aufzuteilen, da es wohl doch etwas länger wird und die Unterteilung in mehrere Abschnitte mir gerade zu ins Gesicht springt...(ausweich)_


	2. Sind die echt so groß?

_Kapitel 2 _

Langsam, ganz langsam, öffnete Matsumoto ihre Augen. Hach ja, so ein Nickerchen war einfach nicht zu verachten. Herzhaft gähnend streckte sie sich und raffte sich auf. Hmmm, irgendetwas war komisch. Sie fühlte sich so leicht; was nicht heißen sollte, dass sie sich jemals schwer gefühlt hatte.

Verschlafen blickte sie sich um und blickte auf…sich selbst. So wie es schien stand eine andere Matsumoto gerade vor ihr und tippelte ungeduldig mit dem linken Fuß auf den Boden. „Aufgewacht, Schlafmütze?", fragte die andere Matsumoto gereizt.

„Wieso siehst du aus wie ich und wieso bist du so groß?" War irgendetwas mit ihrer Stimme nicht in Ordnung?

Die andere Matsumoto räusperte sich. „Inoue, den Spiegel, bitte!"

Sichtlich angespannt reichte Orihime ihr einen Hand Spiegel und schaute nervös auf die „richtige" Matsumoto. Diese blickte ohne große Widerrede hinein und erblasste. Verdutzt riss sie den Spiegel an sich. Weiße Haare, grüne Augen…zum Reinkneifen süßes Gesicht. Sie sah aus wie ihr Taichou!

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Lippen, oder eigentlich ja Hitsugayas, formten eine Flunsch. „Meine Brüste sind weg!"

Hitsugaya beherrschte sich Matsumoto jetzt keinen Klapps an den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, am Ende traf er ja nur sich selbst. „Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

Verwundert blickte Matsumoto auf die andere Matsumoto und stand auf. „Moment ma, Taichou?"

Hitsugaya wollte seine Arme verschränken, allerdings würde er _seinen_ Brüsten dabei zu nahe kommen und er weigerte sich einfach, die beiden zu berühren. Das war einfach zu… falsch. „Wer denn sonst?"

Matsumoto kicherte, was reichlich merkwürdig klang, denn sie tat es mit Hitsugayas Stimme und ein Hitsugaya Toushirou kicherte nicht. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Was glaubst du wohl!" Gab es hier sonst noch jemanden, der mit Uraharas Erfindungen auf andere Leute zielte…und auf sich selbst gleich dazu?

„Schon gut schon gut! Reg dich doch nicht so auf!" Sie musste sich ein weiteres Kichern verkneifen, sich selbst so aufgebracht zu sehen, hatte etwas sehr Komisches an sich. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich nur im Gigai des jeweils anderen gelandet und können das ganz schnell rückgängig machen, wenn wir diese Körper wieder verl…"

„Geht nicht."

„Wie geht nicht?"

„Geht nicht! Ich hab es schon ausprobiert." Als würde er auch nur eine Sekunde länger im Körper dieser Frau bleiben, als nötig. „Es ist nichts passiert."

„Soul Candy?"

„Funktioniert nicht."

„Der Handschuh?"

„Genau so wenig."

Was sollte das heißen? Waren sie Gefangene in den Gigai des jeweils anderen? „Und nu?"

„Gehen wir zu Urahara, so dass der das wieder in Ordnung bringt. Und es wäre besser für ihn, wenn das auch wirklich klappt. Also, lass uns gehen."

„Äh Taichou?"

„Was?"

„Urahara is bis Morgen früh nicht da."

„Was?"

„Urahara is bis Morgen früh nicht da."

Hitsugaya zählte innerlich bis zehn. „Wieso?"

„Weiß nicht, hat er nich gesagt."

Hitsugaya ließ Matsumotos Kopf hängen. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

„Sag mal Taichou…"

„Was?", fragte Matsumotos Stimme genervt.

„Sind meine Brüste echt so groß, wie sie von hier aussehen?" Bevor Hitsugaya darauf antworten konnte, griffen „seine eigenen" Hände an besagte Körperteile und drückten darauf herum.

„M-Matsumoto, lass das!" Hitsugaya war sich sicher noch nie in seinem Leben so beschämt gewesen und so rot angelaufen zu sein. Schnell hatte er die Hände seines Gigais weg geschlagen. „Spinnst du?"

„Was denn? Ich wollte nur mal fühlen, wie sie sich anfühlen, wenn ich nicht fühle, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn da jemand…ähm…du weißt schon." Sie kicherte. „Hat es sich gut angefühlt?" Matsumoto hatte ein fieses Grinsen auf Hitsugayas Gesicht gesetzt.

Hitsugaya antwortete nicht, da er immer noch konzentriert dabei war, die Röte aus seinem - aus Matsumotos - Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Och, nicht rot werden Taichou. Du darfst auch mal gucken, wenn du heute Abend duschen gehst." Sie grinste erneut.

„Sei still!" Was sollte das, er hatte sich doch gerade erst halbwegs beruhigt. Verdammt, er war noch nicht alt genug, um an dieser Situation Gefallen zu finden. Ihm war das ganze einfach nur peinlich. Womit hatte er das verdient?

„Oh und Taichou, nicht vergessen die Body Lotion danach aufzutragen. Ich will keine trockene Haut wegen dieser Sache. Und schön gleichmäßig verteil…"

„MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne. Ihr Taichou war schon wieder so gut gelaunt, das war ja nicht auszuhalten. „Och Taichou, wir können bis morgen eh nichts daran ändern, also nehmen wir es hin und leben damit. Sind ja nur ein paar Stunden."

Im Prinzip hatte sie Recht, das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn so aufziehen konnte. „Hmpf."

**Fortsetzung folgt... **


	3. Ich muss mal

_Kapitel 3 _

Beim Abendessen herrschte Stille…und das lag ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an dem merkwürdigen Essen, welches Orihime jedes Mal zubereitete. Das Mädchen blickte zwischen den beiden Shinigami hin und her. Matsumoto war dabei die Arme ihres Taichous näher zu betrachten und zu erfühlen, was Hitsugaya mit mehreren finstren Seitenblicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Willst du nicht was essen und aufhören mich zu begrabschen?" Das war immerhin sein Körper…im Prinzip.

„Hmmm…", machte Matsumoto und griff mit einer Hand unter ihr – unter Hisugayas – Shirt.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Hitsugaya war kurz davor vor Wut zu explodieren. Hatte die Frau noch nie etwas von Anstand gehört? Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Hitsugaya kannte die Antwort.

„Hm Taichou, du solltest vielleicht mal mehr essen. Du bist ja so dünn."

„…Und vielleicht solltest du weniger essen!"

Matsumoto, im Körper Hitsugayas, sprang auf. „Willst du damit sagen ich bin fett?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern so etwas behauptet zu haben, wenn du dir da was einredest bist du selbst Schuld." Hitsugaya stopfte sich einen Happen von dem…was auch immer es war, was Inoue da gekocht hatte, in den Mund und kaute.

Matsumoto verschränkte die Arme. „Entschuldigt mich mal."

Misstrauisch blickte Hitsugaya seinem eigenen Körper hinterher, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging. „Wo willst du hin?"

Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihren Taichou, mit einem gemeinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, an. „Ich…muss mal." Und verschwand mit Hitsugayas Körper blitzschnell im Badezimmer.

Hitsugaya verschluckte sich heftig und war dankbar, als Orihime ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. Er hatte so heftig husten müssen, dass _seine_ Brüste beinahe aus _seinem_ Kleid gehüpft waren. Zum Glück nur beinahe, denn er hatte keine Lust die _beiden_ wieder ordentlich zu verpacken.

Ein paar Minütchen später kehrte Matsumoto an den Tisch zurück und grinste zufrieden, als sie feststellte, dass ihr Taichou darauf bedacht war, jeglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden und einen konstanten, wenn auch schwachen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hatte. „Aah, Taichou du bist so süß, wenn du verlegen um dich schaust…selbst in meinem Körper."

„Sag noch mal, dass ich süß bin und ich…", knurrte Hitsguaya, wurde aber von Matsumoto unterbrochen.

„Jaaaaaa?"

„…und ich leg mich unters Messer und lass deine Brüste verkleinern."

Matsumoto blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was für eine gemeine Drohung. „D-dafür hast du gar keine Zeit, morgen ist wieder alles so wie es vorher war und außerdem stecken wir lediglich im Gigai des jeweils anderen." Sie verschränkte die Arme.

Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue. „Dafür regst du dich aber ganz schön auf."

„Ahaha…", stieg Orihime nervös lachend in die Konversation mit ein. „Wenn ihr mit dem Essen fertig seid, dann räum ich schon einmal ab." Offensichtlich von der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert bahnte sich Orihime einen Weg in die Küche, um nicht noch zwischen die Fronten zu geraten.

„Taichou, jetzt hast du sie verjagt."

„Ich?"

„Natürlich, du verbreitest schlechte Stimmung, weil dir wieder eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist."

„Ich habe Brüste, Matsumoto. Das trägt nicht gerade zu meinem Glückfaktor bei."

Das reichte. Matsumoto konnte nicht mehr und prustete los. Ihr Taichou konnte so lustig sein, erst recht wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht sein wollte. Sich in so einem ernsten Ton über Brüste aufzuregen hatte doch nun wirklich etwas Komisches…"Taichou…", brachte sie hervor, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte und der Todesblick – zwar aus ihren eigenen Augen, aber immer noch wirkungsvoll – sie lange genug zu durchbohren schien. „Du musst dich einfach mal entspannen und nicht alles so ernst nehmen."

Hitsugaya wollte noch einmal auf die Brüste hinweisen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieses Argument nicht wirklich zog. Anstatt jetzt also zu antworten, grummelte er einfach ein wenig vor sich hin. Irgendwie würde er die Zeit schon rumkriegen.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

_ Anm.: armer Hitsu! XD wollte ich nur gesagt haben. _


	4. Was hast du nur gegen die zwei?

_Kapitel 4 _

Okay, machte er sich doch nichts vor. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Hitsugaya würde jetzt entweder auf der Stelle vor Scham den Löffel abgeben oder er würde eine Lösung seines kleinen Problems finden. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, die Sache einfach abzuwarten, in der Hoffnung, es würde schon von allein vergehen.

Was unausweichlich war, war nun einmal unausweichlich. Gut, er hatte Matsumoto davon überzeugen können erst am Morgen duschen zu gehen – wobei er auch hierbei hoffte, das Problem würde im Nichts verschwinden – aber wenn hier nicht noch ein Unglück passieren sollte, dann musste er sich jetzt in Bewegung setzen, sein Schlaflager auf der Couch verlassen und das Badezimmer aufsuchen.

Wenig zu trinken hatte nicht geholfen. Was raus musste, musste wohl oder übel raus.

Zumindest konnte Matsumoto ihn nicht aufziehen, denn sie schlief und träumte wahrscheinlich süß vor sich hin. Die Frau hatte Nerven.

„_Reiß dich zusammen, Toushirou_." Es war eine der natürlichsten Sachen der Welt und…er musste ja auch nicht hinsehen. Jedenfalls nicht allzu genau. Was war schon dabei?

Nach einem etwa zehnminütigen Anstarren der Toilette, brachte er es schließlich hinter sich. Was für eine Erleichterung und zum Glück hatte niemand sehen könne, wie erneut diese verräterische Röte ihren Weg in sein – in Matsumotos – Gesicht gefunden hatte. Als Taichou der zehnten Division hatte man es wirklich nicht leicht.

Halt, stopp. So ganz stimmte das nicht. Gegen die zehnte Division war nichts einzuwenden. Als Taichou der zehnten Division, mit Matsumoto Rangiku als Fukutaichou, hatte man es nicht leicht.

So war es richtig.

Hitsugaya seufzte und schlurfte mehr oder weniger erleichtert zurück zur Couch. Dort hatte er nun mit einem weiteren Problem zu kämpfen, welches ihm vorher noch nicht _so_ aufgefallen war.

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Vor kurzem noch, hatte ihn Matsumotos Blase davon abgehalten ins Land der Träume zu reisen, doch jetzt machte sich etwas anderes bemerkbar. Wie hielt Matsumoto das nur aus? Ungeachtet seiner Liegeposition, _sie_ waren ständig im Weg. Warum waren die Dinger auch so groß? Entweder sie drückten, oder sie rutschten irgendwo hin, wo sie nicht hinrutschen sollten.

Und überhaupt…wieso war das verdammte Nachthemd so knapp? Er hätte sich gern etwas von seinen eigenen Sachen übergezogen, allerdings waren die für Matsumotos Körper beinahe knapper als ihre eigenen.

Völlig entnervt setzte er sich wieder auf. Ob die bösen Seelen, die er in seiner Zeit als Shinigami schon durch die Höllenpforten geschickt hatte, wohl so etwas Ähnliches durchmachen mussten? Für ihn war es jedenfalls die Hölle.

Ob es schon Morgen war? Matsumoto hatte davon gesprochen, dass Urahara bis Morgen _früh_ nicht da wäre.

Die Anzeige auf seinem Handy sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht einmal 3 Uhr war. Ob es wohl als unverschämt verstanden werden würde, wenn er um solch eine Uhrzeit vor Uraharas Haustür auftauchte? Hitsugaya gähnte einmal herzhaft.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte plötzlich seine eigentliche Stimme. Matsumoto stand auf einmal im Wohnzimmer und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen ihres Taichous.

Hitsugaya machte eine gedankliche Notiz an sich selbst, sich nicht die Augen zu reiben, sobald er wieder seinen eigenen Körper bewohnte. Es ließ ihn wirklich viel zu sehr wie ein Kind aussehen. „Matsumoto? Du auch nicht?" Das verwunderte ihn irgendwie. Matsumoto und Schlafprobleme, das war absurd. Selbst im Körper einer anderen Person.

Matsumoto nickte. „Ich krieg andauernd Albträume und wach davon auf."

„Albträume?" Hitsugaya konnte nicht anderes und empfand Mitleid für sie. Was auch immer es war, es schien ihr sehr zuzusetzen, so viel konnte er von ihrem – oder auch seinem – Gesicht ablesen.

Erneut nickte Matsumoto. „Ja. Ich träume ständig, ich hätte keine Brüste mehr und dann wach ich auf und sie sind wirklich weg."

Die linke Augenbraue von Matsumotos Körper zuckte. Hitsugaya konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass sie ihm das hier so erzählte und dann auch noch erwartete, von ihm mitfühlende Worte zu hören. „Ich würde gern sofort wieder mit dir tauschen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Im nächsten Moment saß Matsumoto neben Hitsugaya auf der Couch. Er hatte eigentlich einen Redeschwall oder so etwas Ähnliches von ihr erwartet, aber dieser kam nicht. Stattdessen saß sie still neben ihm und starrte ziellos in den Raum.

Das war ihm jetzt aber neu. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Eine schweigende Matsumoto war einmal eine willkommene Abwechslung. Unter anderen Umständen würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich mit uninteressanten Informationen zuschütten und nun saß sie einfach nur da und…

„Taichou?"

Aha, hatte er es doch geahnt. „Was?"

„Wieso kannst _du_ nicht schlafen?" Sie sah ihn mit seinen müden Augen an.

„Uh…uhm…ich…" Ein Glück war es relativ dunkel und errötende Wangen waren schwer zu erkennen. „…äh, also..deine…"

„Meine? Meine was?"

„D-deine…deine…argh, zwing mich doch nicht das jetzt noch mal auszusprechen!"

„Ohhh, die beiden schon wieder. Was hast du nur gegen die zwei?"

„Die sind unbequem!" Wie zur Hölle kam man nur dazu, so ein Gespräch zu führen? Würde Hitsugaya das später einmal jemandem erzählen – was er gewiss nicht vorhatte – so würde ihm das doch niemand glauben.

Matsumoto blinzelte. „Wirklich? Ich finde sie ganz angenehm."

Ach was. „Matsumoto?"

„Ja Taichou?"

„Lassen wir das Thema."

„Okay, Taichou." Dieses Mal war es an Matsumoto zu gähnen. Ohne zu zögern rutsche sie etwas näher an ihren Taichou heran.

„Matsumoto?"

„Mhm…", sagte sie schon im Halbschlaf.

„Nimm meinen Kopf von deinen Brüsten."

„Shhh…schlaf Taichou."

Leicht in Panik blickte Hitsugaya auf seinen eigenen Kopf, der sich da an ihn kuschelte. Wie absurd konnte eine Situation eigentlich werden? Matsumoto war tatsächlich eingeschlafen! Frechheit. Und was machte er jetzt? Matsumoto wecken?

Er seufzte. So unbequem war es ja nun nicht. Und die Tatsache, dass seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und alles in ihm sowieso danach schrie endlich zu schlafen, überzeugte ihn spontan davon, dass einfach die Augen zu schließen, gar keine so üble Option war.

Hitsugaya schlief ein.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

_ Anm.: aww, sind sie nicht süß! XD jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich geh ein Foto von den beiden machen, um sie später damit zu erpressen. (hofft sie tauscht mit niemandem den körper wenn sie abdrückt) und ich hab nicht vor eine richtige HitsuMatsu Story hier raus zu basteln, aber soll mal noch einer sagen, die beiden würden kein süßes Paar abgeben...XD  
_


	5. Und nicht blinzeln!

_Kapitel 5_

„Nur ein bisschen!"

„Nein!"

„Taichou!"

„Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Das wäre in dem Falle meine."

„Matsumoto, lass es!"

„Nein!"

„Ich sage dir, lass es sein!"

„Und ich sage, ich denke nicht dran. Das ist mein Gesicht, welches du da trägst und mein Image, das du ruinierst, also lass mich doch nur mal kurz…"

„Bleib mir mit dem Ding weg!"

„Das ist nur Lipgloss, ich lass den Lippenstift ja schon weg!"

„Mal abgesehen von deinen anderen Folterinstrumenten…" Hitsugaya zeigte auf Matsumotos Schminkköfferchen und wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was die Frau damit alles anrichten konnte. „Ich lass mich nicht schminken!"

„Taichou…" Matsumoto klang beinahe drohend, was gut zur Geltung kam, zumal sie Hitsugayas Stimme benutzte – und diese war es gewohnt zu drohen. „Mein Körper wird nicht ungeschminkt das Haus verlassen! So kommen meine Augen gar nicht richtig zur Geltung."

Hitsugaya rollte mit eben diesen. „Lass uns einfach zu Urahara gehen und die ganze Sache hinter uns bringen. Danach kannst du dir so viel von dem Zeug ins Gesicht schmieren, wie du willst."

„Na schön, wenn du mich lächerlich machen willst, dann mach ich dich auch lächerlich."

Was sollte denn das jetzt heißen? Wieso fing Matsumoto hier so einen Kleinkrieg an? Es ging doch nur um Make-up und es war doch wohl nachvollziehbar, dass er darauf verzichten konnte. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass Matsumoto das farbige Zeug im Gesicht wirklich nötig hätte. „W-was tust du da?"

„Ich schminke dein Gesicht."

Das war ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst.

Doch. War es. Völlig geschockt sah Hitsugaya auf seinen eigenen Körper und wie dieser gerade Bekanntschaft mit Wimperntusche machte. „Hör auf!" Gar nicht auszudenken, sollte Matsumoto seinen Körper so draußen herum zeigen.

„Willst du lieber was Ausgefallenes oder doch klassisch rot als Lippenstift?"

Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie wollte Lippenstifte aus dem Spiel lassen? Oh Gott, er konnte gar nicht hinschauen. „H-hör auf!"

„Dann lass mich dich schminken."

Was hatte Hitsugaya schon für eine Wahl? „Na…SCHÖN." Die Arme verschränkend ließ er sich auf den Boden plumpsen und schloss die Augen. „Aber mach schnell."

Matsumoto, im Körper Hitsugayas, grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie wischte noch schnell die Wimperntusche aus Hitsugayas Gesicht – musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen – und setzte sich dann ihrem eigenen Körper gegenüber, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. „Du musst aber deine Augen aufmachen."

Hitsugaya grummelte. „Wozu?"

Matsumoto hielt etwas Stiftähnliches hoch. „Eyeliner. Und nicht blinzeln."

Nicht blinzeln. Na klar. Schon wieder, innerhalb kürzester Zeit, fragte sich Hitsugaya, wie Matsumoto das nur aushielt. Und dann auch noch Tag für Tag.

„Hey, Nicht blinzeln heißt auch, dass du nicht wegzucken sollst."

„Das…kitzelt", nuschelte er.

Matsumoto kicherte und vollendete ihr Werk, sofern der ungeduldige Hitsugaya ihr das ermöglichte. „Siehst du! Und es hat nicht einmal wehgetan."

„Ja ja, ich bin begeistert." Er stand auf. „Können wir dann?"

„Waaaaaas? Wir müssen dein Outfit noch raussuchen."

Als ob. „Hose und Pullover, reicht doch."

„Taichou, du bist jetzt eine Frau, da musst du…"

„ICH BIN KEINE FRAU!"

Matsumoto hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Schon gut, schon gut." Herrje, sonst hieß es immer er wäre kein Kind. Matsumoto wunderte sich, wie ihr Taichou in dem Zustand jemandem klar machen wollte, dass er eigentlich ein Mann war. Jetzt bloß nicht los lachen. „Taichou, das Outfit geht so nicht."

„Du hast Recht."

Hm? Wie? Sie hatte Recht? Da war doch was faul.

„Der Mantel hier fehlt noch." Hitsugaya zauberte von irgendwo her - wohl weniger zufällig – einen langen Mantel hervor und zog ihn sich über. „Jetzt lass uns los.

Matsumoto ließ ihren kleinen Kopf hängen. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen. Äh, aber Moment mal…"Taichou?"

„Was?"

„Wozu denn die Sonnenbrille?" So sonnig war es ja nun wirklich nicht.

„Ich will nicht erkannt werden."

„Taichou, ich glaub dich erkennt auch so keiner." Sie zeigte auf _seine_ Brüste. „Dafür sorgen die zwei schon."

Seine Augenbraue zuckte. „Sei still und komm."


	6. Ich kenn dich gut genug!

_Kapitel 6_

Matsumoto seufzte. In diesem Tempo, würden sie wahrscheinlich erst nächste Woche bei Urahara ankommen. Wieso musste ihr Taichou denn so penibel um jede Ecke gucken? Gut, sie hatte verstanden, dass er niemandem über den Weg laufen wollte, der sie kannte, aber dennoch. Es war Sonntag, halb acht und niemand der noch ganz bei Trost war, würde um diese Zeit das Haus verlassen.

Nun, sie beide ausgenommen.

Etwas zweifelnd schaute Matsumoto ihrem Taichou zu, wie dieser um die Ecke schielte und die Gegend analysierte. Also wirklich, das war doch verkehrte Welt. Sie war hier diejenige, die sich gern albern verhielt und Hitsugaya Taichou derjenige, der sich darüber beschwerte. So und nicht andersherum gehörte sich das. Eins wurde Matsumoto in diesem Moment jedenfalls schlagartig bewusst.

Sie musste raus aus diesem Körper.

„Taichou?"

„Pscht."

„Taichou, da is niemand."

„Ich will sicher gehen."

„Aber Taichou?"

„Was denn?"

„Kann ich den Schal aus meinem Gesicht nehmen? Mir ist warm."

„Nein."

„Die Mütze?"

„Nein."

„Aber Taichouuuu…"

„Du sollst _auch_ nicht erkannt werden, was ergibt das sonst für einen Sinn?"

„Aber Taichou…" Sie wartete kurz ab, ob sie unterbrochen wurde und fuhr dann fort. „…sollten wir wirklich jemanden treffen, den wir kennen, dann können wir doch einfach so tun, als wären wir…also… im richtigen Körper."

Hitsugaya sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „Als wärest du dazu fähig. Du würdest dich wahrscheinlich im ersten Satz bereits verraten. Das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen."

Matsumoto blies beleidigt Hitsugayas Wangen auf. „Ist gar nicht wahr. Ich kenn dich gut genug."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sind gleich da, also hör au..."

„Taichou?"

„…" Seine Augenbraue zuckte.

„Taichou?"

„Was, Matsumoto, WAS?"

„Ichigo." Matsumoto zeigte auf einen Teenager, der geradewegs auf die beiden zumarschierte, sie aber noch nicht gesehen zu haben schien.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Hitsugaya den Kopf und starrte fassungslos in Richtung Kurosaki Ichigo. Da passte man einmal kurz nicht auf und schon geriet alles aus dem Ruder. Was tun?

Verstecken! …Aber wo?

So tun, als würden sie ihn nicht kennen! …Hmpf, nicht einmal Kurosaki wäre so dämlich auf die Verkleidung reinzufallen, wenn er direkt an ihnen vorbeigehen würde.

Wegrennen! …Vielleicht dann doch etwas auffällig.

Aber vielleicht konnten sie ja…

„Yo! Morgen!", rief Ichigo überrascht, als er nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt war.

Hitsugaya ließ den Kopf hängen. Das konnte ja nur schief gehen. „Okay", flüsterte er seinem Fukutaichou zu. „Hier ist deine Chance mir zu beweisen, dass ich Unrecht hatte, als ich sagte du würdest dich sofort verraten. Streng dich an."

Matsumoto nahm selbstbewusst endlich die scheußliche Mütze und den gottverdammten Schal ab. „Ha, kein Problem."

Ichigo hatte sie erreicht. „Rangiku-san, Hitugaya. Was macht ihr denn so früh hier?"

Matsumoto grinste diabolisch und sah ihre Chance gekommen. „Es heißt HITSUGAYA-TAICHOUUUU!", brüllte sie aus voller Kehle und war mit dem Ergebnis mehr als zufrieden. Ihr Taichou sah sie geschockt an und Ichigo schien auch mehr als überrascht.

„S-sorry." Ichigo nahm einen Schritt Abstand von dem vermeintlichen Hitsugaya.

Der richtige wiederum hatte Mühe seine Augenbraue in den Griff zu bekommen. Wie hatte Matsumoto es wagen können, so zu übertreiben? Als würde er jemals so ausrasten, nur weil jemand seinen Rang vergessen hatte. Er wies die Leute lediglich darauf hin. Ganz freundlich und ruhig…mehr oder weniger.

Das Wichtigste aber war wohl, dass Ichigo noch nicht gemerkt zu haben schien, dass hier etwas nicht ganz stimmte. Dann galt es jetzt nur noch, ihn schnellstmöglich loszuwerden. „Nichts für ungut, aber wir haben es ei…"

Hitsugaya wurde in seiner Ausführung von Matsumoto unterbrochen, die sich mehr als auffällig geräuspert hatte. Angesäuert und verwirrt schaute er auf seinen Fukutaichou und fragte sich, was sie denn jetzt wieder hatte, bis ihm einfiel, dass die ganze Sache auch nach hinten losgehen konnte.

Matsumoto musste so tun, als wäre sie Hitsugaya und er musste so tun, als wäre er Matsumoto. Verdammt. Matsumoto Rangiku schlug doch kein Schwätzchen aus und war höchstens in Eile, wenn sie kurz vor Ladenschluss noch etwas einkaufen wollte.

Ichigo blickte die vermeintliche Matsumoto misstrauisch an. „Rangiku-san, alles klar?"

„Äh…bestens. Ahahaha…" Hitsugaya rang sich ein albernes Lachen ab und wusste, dass es in die Hose gegangen war. Matsumoto sein, war schwieriger als gedacht.

Jetzt wiederum nahm Ichigo auch einen Schritt Abstand von der vermeintlichen Matsumoto. „Äh, also was macht ihr denn nun hier?"

„Das Gleiche könnten wir dich auf fragen, Freundchen." Matsumoto hatte extra ein besonders finsteres Gesicht aufgesetzt und starrte Ichigo böse an. Hitsugaya konnte sehen, dass es seinem Fukutaichou anscheinend Spaß machte, ihn nachzumachen. Aber mal ehrlich, so schlimm war er doch gar nicht! Frechheit!

„I-ich?" Ichigo schluckte und fragte sich, ob der kleine Taichou da vor ihm, schon immer so Angst einflößend auf ihn gewirkt hatte, wie jetzt gerade. „Urahara-san hat ein Sondertraining angesetzt. Von dem komm ich gerade." Wieso kam er sich vor, als hätte er hier etwas angestellt?

„Ah, Sondertraining. Ein bisschen extra Arbeit. Klingt gut." Matsumoto nickte ernst und ging voll auf, in ihrer Rolle als Hitsugaya Toushirou. „Das sollten wir auch mal machen. Arbeiten ist gut für die Seele. Ich arbeite gern, am liebsten den ganzen Tag lang. Ich weiß zwar nicht was Spaß ist, aber was soll's."

Der echte Hitsugaya, gefangen im Körper Matsumotos, war sich sicher jeden Moment vor Wut zu platzen. Wie konnte sie es wagen hier so eine Show abzuziehen? Aber er wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er sich das einfach so gefallen lassen würde, ohne zurück zu schlagen.

„Ach Taichou! Arbeit ist auch nicht alles! Warum schläfst du dich nicht einmal in Ruhe aus, selbst wenn dabei die gesamte Division den Back runter geht, wen kümmert das schon. Ich nehm dich auch mal mit auf eine Tour durch die Bars, du wirst sehen das wird lustig. Oh und ich verrate dir auch ein paar Tricks, wie man sich am Besten vor der Arbeit drückt. Da kann mir keiner etwas vormachen." Hitsugaya grinste diabolisch.

Ichigo ging noch ein zwei Schritte zurück. Hier stimmte doch definitiv etwas nicht. Oder war das nur der generelle Shinigamiwahnsinn, der sich hier abspielte? Die hatten dort in der Soul Society doch alle mehr oder weniger einen an der Waffel. Das hier war doch Beweis genug, oder?

Matsumoto ging in die obligatorische Hitsugaya-Pose und verschränkte die Arme. „So etwas kann ich mir nicht erlauben, Matsumoto. Außerdem würde ich nicht einmal zugeben Spaß zu haben, selbst wenn ich welchen hätte. Aber das weißt du ja wahrscheinlich."

Hitsugaya ballte die Fäuste von Matsumotos Körper. „Ich hüte Kisten voll Sake in einem Nebenraum der zehnten Division, aber das weißt du ja wahrscheinlich."

Ach du Schreck, wie hatte er das denn rausgefunden? „Ich habe Milch in meinem Kühlschrank stehen, weil ich hoffe sie macht mich größer, aber das weißt du ja wahrscheinlich!"

Wieso war sie über den Inhalt seines Kühlschranks informiert? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Und ich verstecke unerledigte Arbeit unter der Couch, aber das.weißt.du.ja.WAHRSCHEINLICH!"

Oh Gott, sie brauchte ein neues Versteck! „Ich hab ei…"

„Äh ‚tschuldigung?" Ichigo wollte ja nicht so dazwischen reden, aber…na ja…

„WAS?", kam die Antwort synchron.

„Ich…wollte nur sagen, dass ich dann mal gehe. Bis später." Und schneller, als die beiden hätten gucken können, war Kurosaki Ichigo verschwunden. Warum dieser so hatte rennen müssen, war ihnen beiden ein Rätsel.

„Aah, Taichou, du bist so gemein! Du hast mich völlig falsch dargestellt. Das klingt als würde ich den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes machen, als trinken und faulenzen."

„Und deiner Interpretation nach, mache ich nichts anderes, als arbeiten. Ich würde sagen wir sind quit."

„Nein, ich war näher an der Realität."

Von wegen. „MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto rannte schon einmal vor zu Urahara. Konnte nicht schaden die ganze Sache etwas voran zu bringen.


End file.
